


Easy Going

by grassangel



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Food, Innuendo, Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-11
Updated: 2008-04-11
Packaged: 2019-11-19 01:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassangel/pseuds/grassangel
Summary: Yoruichi wants to spoil her dinner. So she bugs Kisuke about it. Drabble, mild innuendo, UraYoru.





	Easy Going

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31_days theme exchange prompt from quixotic_sense: "06. everybody loves you when you're easy"

"Oi, Kisuke! What's for dinner!" The dark head popped itself around the sliding door, golden eyes curious and hungry.

"I don't know, why don't you ask Tessai or Jinta? They're the ones who cook dinner." The hatted shopkeeper yawned behind his hand, his fan busy clacking the beads of his abacus in calculation.

"I'm hungry though! They won't give me anything, claiming it will spoil my dinner." She sidled closer to Urahara, her hair making tell-tale swishing sounds as she padded towards him.

"Are you decent? I don't want my eyes gouged out again." He looked over his shoulder, keeping his eyes exclusively on hers, hand at the ready to tilt his hat.  
Her hand swatted at his, as if scolding him, before both of them settled on his shoulders and he could tell that yes, she was wearing something.

"Are you saying I'm ugly, Urahara-san?" she purred, her voice huskily whispering into his ear.

"Nothing of the sort, Shihouinhime-chan." His focus flickered to meet her eyes for a moment before flickering back to his calculations. "Just that you're more gorgeous with clothes on, and," he anticipated the light whine near his ear, "less dangerous."

"Don't you like danger?" Her tongue skimmed over the rim of his ear as she questioned him, her moist breath tickling along his jawline.

"Danger has it's own beauty, though. But it's best enjoyed in solidarity." The fan briefly switched hands and flicked up to trace along their combined jawlines before returning to shuffle beads along their respective tracks.

 

Both of them sat in silence for a while, the only noise the clicking of beads and the occasional shifting shuffle as Urahara took notes of his calculations. Yoruichi's presence at his back stayed constant though, her chest leaning against his back and her hands gently pressuring his shoulders.

"If you want," his tone was measured and easy, only showing the slightest signs of relent, "there are some puddings in the small fridge in my room."  
He felt her facial muscles tauten and move against the side of his face and he knew that she was smiling broadly.

She pecked his temple, her hands bracing his face as she placed another one on his lips before practically skipping into the back.  
"Do you want something before dinner too?" she threw back, almost an after thought.

He smiled at her, his grin almost matching hers.

"I wouldn't mind spoiling my dinner at all."


End file.
